


Lost Cause

by tastyboots



Series: Dean/Cas Ficlets, Twitfics, and Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm tired of fighting for a lost cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause

"I'm tired of fighting for a lost cause."

The tension in the air triples as the righteous man stares down his angel. Cas looks away and before anything else can be said, the angel disappears. Only then do Dean's shoulders slump, a hand running over his face.

"I am not a lost cause."

Dean swallows and grabs the Colt.

I'll prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from and inspired by the song by Beck.


End file.
